Tous Ces Moments
by Ataraxie
Summary: Hermione Granger se retrouve à feuilleter un album photo, symbole de ces années passées aux côtés de Severus Snape. Tous ces moments, toutes ces tranches de vie ont fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est devenue. HG/SS. ONE-SHOT!


Je m'essaie ici à un nouveau genre : le one-shot. Après avoir eu l'idée de faire un one-shot assez long, j'ai préféré ne pas m'y risquer pour une première. Le fait de prendre appui sur des photographies m'a finalement poussée à faire une histoire courte, comme lorsqu'on feuillette un album-photo et que tous les souvenirs se succèdent en rafale.

Voilà donc l'histoire de Severus et Hermione. Ces personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce dont vous en avez pensé !

* * *

**All These Moments**

Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans une vie. Nous prenons des raccourcis, nous faisons des choix qui ne semblent parfois pas êtres les bons. Parfois, nous prenons des décisions qui semblent à mille lieux de ce que nous sommes vraiment, au fond. Mais à la fin du chemin, lorsque l'on se retrouve confronté à la réalité qu'est notre vie, nous ne pouvons arriver qu'à une seule conclusion : **_tous ces moments ont été nécessaires et ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes devenus._**

* * *

Assise à son bureau, les cheveux relevés en un chignon désordonné, Hermione Jane Granger parcourait d'une main distraite les pages d'un album-photo qu'elle avait réalisé quelques semaines auparavant, après avoir réuni les multiples photographies qu'elle avait prises pendant de longues années. Sa main s'attarda sur une photographie d'elle et de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà plus de quatre ans, et un léger sourire illumina son visage. Ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard, et il avait glissé une main gênée autour de son épaule, tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard en coin.

_Severus_.

Elle avait mis du temps à le dompter, à briser cette épaisse carapace qui était censée le protéger de toute agression extérieure. Car l'amour qui avait frappé à sa porte un beau matin ensoleillé d'hiver avait été pour lui une agression, l'ultime agression. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils collaboraient ensemble, elle en tant qu'Auror estimée par l'ensemble de la profession, lui mettant au service du Ministère ses connaissances en matière de Magie Noire afin de démanteler un réseau de mages qui devenait de plus en plus puissant.

Ils s'étaient détestés, aucun des deux ne pouvant oublier les sept années qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard ensemble, malgré la réhabilitation de Severus un an plus tôt. Mais le côtoyer pendant plusieurs semaines avait fait évoluer la mauvaise impression qu'avait Hermione à l'égard de Severus. Elle l'avait découvert plus humain, à son grand étonnement.

Elle se souvenait toujours avec une grande précision de ce jour de Décembre où elle était apparue sur le pas de sa porte, le manteau recouvert de fins flocons de neige et le visage résigné. Il lui avait ouvert la porte afin de la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle avait fait avant de laisser tomber le masque une fois la porte refermée.

- Je ne peux pas..., avait-elle murmurer en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de réquisitionner à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à Spinner's End.

Severus avait pris place à ses côtés, une expression soucieuse apparaissant sur son visage aux traits comme coupés à la serpe.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Hermione ?

- Cette mission... Je n'arrive pas à _comprendre_ le lien – pourtant évident ! - entre Declan et Sethar. Je n'arrive pas, Severus, et vous savez tout autant que moi à quel point cela est primordial. Si je n'y arrive pas, l'ensemble de la mission échouera, et ce sera la pire chose qui pourrait arriver au bureau des Aurors en ces temps troubles. Et évidemment, ce sera ma faute, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire ironique.

- Je suis persuadé que la situation n'est pas aussi dramatique que vous le pensez, Hermione. Réfléchissez, avait-il dit en prenant sa main dans la sienne, sans même y réfléchir.

Elle s'était figée et avait rencontré son regard noir posé sur elle, tandis qu'un élément qu'elle avait complètement omis faisait jour dans son esprit.

- Le tatouage... Ils possèdent le même tatouage, Severus, au même endroit, de même dimension..., avait-elle murmuré alors que son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire.

Et sans même y penser, elle s'était penché vers lui, et avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut rapide, mais assez long cependant pour qu'ils aient tous les deux le réflexe de fermer les yeux un court instant.

Elle avait alors vingt et un ans, et avait été prise au dépourvu par la fougue propre à la jeunesse, mais également propre à ce métier qu'elle exerçait avec une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Cette passion changea pourtant rapidement de sujet, et elle se tourna vers l'objet de ses désirs, Severus Snape. Severus qui, pendant de longs mois, se contenta simplement de répondre à ses sollicitations, sans jamais la solliciter lui-même. Severus qui se laissait complètement dévorer par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sans jamais tenter de lui donner une part de lui en retour.

Cette photographie qui bougeait au gré de leurs mouvements sous ses doigts représentait pourtant le moment où les choses avaient changées entre eux, où il avait finalement accepté de faire l'effort d'aller vers elle, et de mettre de côté sa réticence envers tout sentiment amoureux. Ce jour-là avait été le premier, après six mois de relation, où il avait été capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit après la prise de la photographie, l'entraînant dans un coin retiré de Pré-au-Lard où l'ensemble des Aurors fêtaient la réussite de la mission menée d'une main de maître par Hermione. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à remercier Severus, « sans qui cette mission n'aurait pas connu une fin heureuse », lors de son discours que tous attendaient.

Ce fut après ce discours qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés, et il lui avait prit la main en public, une autre première dans leur relation.

Hermione avait d'abord cru qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser, s'en tenant à l'expression sérieuse qu'il arborait. Mais il n'en fut rien, et elle n'eut droit qu'à un « je t'aime » plein de promesses. Le baiser qui avait suivi cette déclaration fut le plus sensuel qu'ils aient jamais partagé, empli d'un amour qui ne cessait de croître avec le temps.

Un an après cette déclaration, ils avaient connu leur première épreuve, la plus difficile de toutes. Ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble à l'époque, comme le témoignait cette photo d'Hermione dans son ancien appartement qu'elle louait au cœur même de Londres. Cette année là, elle avait connu les pires nausées de son existence, les pires vertiges également. Ce n'était que pour une bonne cause, mais elle ne l'apprit qu'un mois plus tard, lors d'un contrôle annuel de routine à Ste-Mangouste dans le cadre de son travail.

- Vous êtes enceinte, Miss Granger.

Les mots avaient retenti dans son esprit pendant de longues secondes, tandis qu'elle se posait les éternelles questions qu'elle ne manquait pas de se poser lorsqu'une situation inattendue s'imposait à elle. Où, quand, comment ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Devait-elle le dire à Severus ?

Hermione avait finalement décidé de ne pas le faire. Elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour le moment. Elle devait se rendre au Pérou pour une énième mission deux semaines plus tard, et elle avait peur de sa réaction. Il aurait pu avoir deux réactions diamétralement opposées : il aurait pu prendre la chose de manière positive et l'interdire d'aller risquer sa vie et celle de leur enfant à naître au Pérou, ou il aurait ne pas vouloir la venue au monde de cet enfant auquel elle commençait déjà à s'attacher.

Le destin avait fini par frappé à sa porte trois semaines plus tard, après une mauvaise chute lors de la dernière journée de sa mission. Hermione avait été rapatriée en urgence en Angleterre, et c'est à son chevet que Severus avait appris la nouvelle.

- Vous avez perdu le bébé, je suis désolé.

L'incompréhension. C'était ce qu'il avait semblé ressentir au moment où le médicomage avait prononcé cette phrase funèbre. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, dévastée par la perte de cet être qui avait choisi son ventre comme nid et qui n'avait pas survécu aux choix inconsidérés de sa mère.

Quand elle avait relevé les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Severus, l'incompréhension qu'elle avait vue quelques secondes plus tôt avait été remplacée par la colère.

- Tu savais.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça, avant qu'il ne quitte St-Mangouste sans un autre regard pour elle, la laissant là, seule, rongée par la culpabilité. Oui, elle savait.

D'autres photographies défilèrent devant ses yeux, reflets de cette période de sa vie où elle avait vécu sans Severus à ses côtés. Ces longs mois où il avait refusé de la voir, où il avait érigé une barrière entre eux. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le travail, après avoir été affectée à des missions de bureau. La vie continuait. Hermione avait assisté à la naissance de James Sirius Potter, le premier né de Ginny et Harry, et n'avait bizarrement pas ressenti ce manque qu'une femme ayant perdu un enfant semblait parfois ressentir à la vision d'un autre que le sien. James Sirius était parfait, et il lui avait permis de faire son deuil, d'une certaine façon.

Severus était revenu dans sa vie un jour de Juin, et ils avaient repris le cours de leur histoire sans jamais avoir le courage de parler de cet enfant qu'ils avaient partagés l'espace de quelques semaines. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, lui avait dit Severus un soir avant de se coucher dans leur nouvelle demeure qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble afin de faire table rase du passé.

S'ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, alors pourquoi ne pas se marier ?, lui avait-elle demander quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle avait sûrement bu quelques verres de trop à une soirée qu'ils avaient partagés avec Harry, Ginny, Ron et sa fiancée, Padma Patil.

- Pourquoi se marier ?, lui avait-il répondu, en se dirigeant vers son bureau où il s'était enfermé à double-tour.

Hermione avait mis des semaines à se remettre de sa réponse froide et directe, et avait finalement réussi à mettre de côté sa peine et son ressentiment à son égard. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une bague à son doigt pour savoir qu'il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? La vie reprit son cours, et elle ne fut plus jamais affectée à une mission de terrain dans le cadre de son travail. Elle avait été promue vice-directrice du bureau des Aurors, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Hermione tourna encore une dizaine de pages, avant de tomber sur un espace vide. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle prit la photographie qu'elle avait déposé sur le bureau entre ses mains, et la colla avec précaution dans l'album. On pouvait y voir Severus, le visage radieux, posant une main délicate sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa fiancée qui arborait une bague surmontée d'un diamant à sa main gauche.

Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elle collectionnait dans sa mémoire tous ces moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Severus Snape. Aujourd'hui, tous ces souvenirs étaient réunis dans un ouvrage qu'elle pouvait feuilleter dès que l'envie lui prenait, et elle était persuadée que d'autres images allaient rapidement les rejoindre, se dit-elle en passant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

Tous ces moments étaient le reflet de sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
